All Of You
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Semi AU, Adrinette.. las cosas no son lo que parecen Adrien nunca había amado a alguien como a Marinette , con cada cualidad y defecto. Ella conocía cada parte de su ser. Él podía sin duda decir :amo TODO DE TI./arte: ceejles
1. Prefacio

"Miraculous Ladybug Chat Noir no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía"

Desde muy pequeño la vida me había tratado mal,su aparición ,la aparicion,había sido de lo más inoportuna como toda ella ,aún recuerdo cada uno de los momentos más bellos entre nosotros .

Sus caídas ,sus abrazos,sus tartamudeos ,sus sonrisas ,sus besos ,sus caricias,su cuerpo ,sus noches de llanto ,su tenacidad ,todas sus palabras de amor,Toda ella ,lo que era para mi ,era mi bella Marinette.

Había sido y será lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nuestra historia no es otra más de amor,ella sabe bien de mi ,me percibe con los ojos cerrados y yo gustoso he de decir ,siempre amé TODO DE TI.

* * *

 **-SU CABELLO-**

* * *

 **Jalooo shicos ,esta es mi nueva historia, cualquier duda ,ya saben ...la portada aún está en proceso. Besos y eso.**

 **Próximo capitulo siempre será publicado hasta abajo :3**

 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	2. 01SU CABELLO

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Mi primer día no había sido bueno y el segundo estaba siendo peor ,la azabache que se había molestado el día anterior ,hoy estaba aún más amargada ,mi plan de hacer amigos no estaba funcionando y con su tan amena ayuda resultaba caótico. Los chicos me miraban como si la hubiera golpeado ,ella con razón pero ¿y los demás? No es como si me hubiera metido con ellos,ni si quiera con ella,todo era un mal entendido pero claro,¿Quién confiaría en el amigo de Chloé?

La tarde había caído en el Colegio Françoise Dupont ,las clases habían terminado ,la lluvia comenzó a caer en mi cabello y lo desordenaba de una manera extrema ,quién me viera ahora no sabría que soy el súper modelo más cotizado de París. Acercandome a la escalinata de salida divisé a una chica que feliz de verme no estaría, su cabello estaba igual de mojado o quizá más ,las piernas le temblaban y de sus suspiros se veía claramente el vaporcillo.

—¡Hola!—Saludé enérgico. Ella me miró con furia y giró su rostro despreciandome. Agache la cara derrotado—Sabes ,yo solo estaba tratando de despegar la goma de mascar de tu asiento ,te lo aseguro. Nunca antes había ido a la escuela ,nunca había tenido amigos todo es —suspiré—nuevo para mi.

Sus ojos brillaban como el cielo azul que en ese momento estaba ausente ,el recuerdo , sonrisa y sus bellas mejillas se estaban quedando tatuados en mi mente ,estire mi brazo para cederle mi paraguas, la limosina estaba esperando por lo que sería ridículo dejarla ahí mojandose. Con timidez acercó su mano al mango del paraguas, no dejaba de mirarme expectante ,tocó mis dedos una primera vez y se alejo como si un toque eléctrico le hubiese dado ,la segunda vez nuestras manos tuvieron un contacto más cálido, noté sus mejillas enrojecer y cuando más cautivado estaba por su belleza ,el paraguas se cerro en ella, mi risa fue estruendosa, pero la de ella era simplemente bella ,mi tierna Marinette.

—Bueno ,nos vemos mañana —me despedí.

—Sí ,hasta manana ,digo mañaña, quiero decir mañana.

Giré y ella estaba ahí, su rostro mojado y sus mechones de cabello pegados a su frente,. Mientras bajaba cada uno de los escalones sentía mis piernas morir ,me temblaban y sufría secuelas de los choques electrizantes a mi corazón de momentos atrás.

Toda la noche me la pasé pensando en ella ,tentaba mi mano de vez en cuando para recordar su sutil calor ,no me había cambiado la ropa mojada y mis sabanas se humedecían por ello ,susurraba su nombre a momentos ,me levanté cual resorte de colchón ,eran cerca de las tres de la mañana ,las luces de la ciudad brillaban aún más a esa hora,pareciera que era algo mágico.

Conforme los días pasaban ,su presencia me resultaba más grata ,a pesar de haber arreglado todo entre nosotros ella seguía sin dirigirme la palabra del todo ,de vez en cuando analizaba su bello rostro ,se tornaba tan rojizo como la tarde del paraguas, hermosa ,realmente perfecta. Nino me recomendaba que la tratara un poco más ,"Marinette tiene su modo" me decía constantemente ,tenía la ligera sospecha de que él gustaba de ella ,lo conocía bien o lo suficiente como para creeerlo ,le temblaban las piernas en su presencia. Sabía que en cuanto ella y Alya se acercaban Nino perdía el control ,me gustaba mucho Marinette pero Nino era mi único y más grande amigo ,no podía ,no debía hacerle eso ,no a él.

Tenía de dos opciones :

Me alejaba de Marinette ,o convencía a Nino de que ella no era digna de él y después ¡Bang! La azabache es toda mía.

Pero seamos sinceros y Revisemos mi historial ,a los 16 ,casi 17 nunca me había sentido así por alguien ,jamás había sentido tal cercanía a una mujer que no fuera mi madre o Chloé. Nunca le había mentido a alguien o había dicho cosas malas a sus espaldas ,todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos ...

—Hola ,Marinette —le dije al entrar, estaba sola en el salón por eso la saludé...a ella,sólo a ella y agite mi mano como un neuró sonrojó y agachó su rostro.

—Hola ,lindo—Me quedé estático ante el comentario, sentía mi cara quemarse y ella levantó la mirada avergonzada ,no había dicho eso con intensión—no,yo...tú...digo Adrien ...no eres lindo,para nada ...no ,no es que no seas lindo es que no somos lindos ...no...si...ay ,olvidalo.

—Hola, hermosa—Dije en un ronroneo cercano a su rostro,me gire a mi lugar y prometo que sentía el paro cardiaco llegar a mi.

Marinette suspiró quería hundir mis falanges y mi nariz en su sedoso cabello ,ella es única, no cabe duda...

* * *

-SU CUELLO -

* * *

 **Disculpen cualquier error, estoy desde un celular. :(**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima**


	3. 02SU CUELLO

**« Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía»**

* * *

Llevaba rato saliendo con Marinette ,bueno,con ella y con Alya y Nino,me gustaba ,eran mis mejores amigos y sabía que eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Marinette tenía un bello cuello ,en realidad todo de ella era hermoso, pero su cuello era tan elegante,lo cubriera o no ,siempre se veía espectacular. Aquél día permaneciamos en una cafetería, las lluvias no cesaban desde nuestra «escena del paraguas»como lo llamaba Alya.

Nos habíamos hecho tan buenos amigos que no había necesidad de hablar para saber bien lo que quería el otro. Nino estaba enamorado de Mari y eso seguía carcomiendo mi alma ,verlo sonreír cuando ella y Alya lo hacían me hervía los sistemas ,Nino no sabía de mi enamoramiento con Marinette y tampoco era algo que tuviera planeado contarle ,¿y si ya no quería ser más mi amigo? ¿y si le decía a ella y ambos terminaban creyendo que era un rarito? No podía arriesgarme.

Estábamos bebiendo unas malteadas muy frías, irónico por el clima que había, Alya me contaba a ratos de sus historias de súper héroes y su extraño blog que tenía sobre ellos,Nino parecía molestar a Marinette con algo pues se le coloreaban las mejillas y él soltaba ligeras carcajadas ...maldita sea.

-Si te gusta ,dile.-murmuró Alya. Ella podía ser tan intuitiva, tan observadora y una buena cómplice. Sonreí nervioso y la miré como si hubiera dicho una locura.

-Te vuelves loca con los años,Césaire.

\- Loca pero no ciega,Agreste-comenzó a mirarme tan desafiante que me estaba poniendo muy nervioso- Es muy bonita ,y también muy querida ...si realmente la quieres para ti ,dile o alguien más te la puede quitar, no sé igual y alguien pase por su mente.

-¿Alguien? Alya ,¿Marinette gusta de alguien más ya? ¿Quién es? Es el artista ,no,no, es Nino ¿verdad? Dime que no es Nino-Alya comenzó a reír tan fuerte que Mari y Nino nos miraron extrañados.

-Ay Adrien ,tú y Marinette son tan divertidos.

Giré mi vista a Marinette, estaba colorada y miraba a Alya con recelo, comenzó a hacer tiernos pucheros y luego le lanzó un trozo de servilleta a la morena.

-Ya dejalo en paz,Alya. Siempre queriendo molestarlo-Me puse nervioso, Marinette me defendía.

Alya dejó de reír y siguió bebiendo su malteada , me miraba sonriente y hacia muecas y señas de que hablara con Marinette. No le confese que me gustaba pero después de mi escena era ya algo evidente. Una hora más y todos partimos a nuestros hogares.

Mi casa era un lugar solitario,mamá había muerto hace algún tiempo a causa del cáncer y papá estaba tan debastado que había preferido esconderse tras su escritorio,reemplazando las lágrimas por papeleo. Estaba solo y únicamente mi gatito Plagg me hacía compañía.

Las palabras de Alya retumbaban en mis oídos,esa fangirl sabía como tentarme a perder la dignidad... Y marqué.

-Habla Marinette -contestó y mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme ,sentía mis piernas flaquear y eso que sólo era una llamada telefónica, probablemente habría muerto si la tuviera de frente.

-Hola Mari, soy ...Adrien yo ,quería oírte ,bueno hablar contigo de algo.

-Ah ,Adrien ,sí, lo que tú quieras puedes decirme a mi,digo ,qué digo ...dime Adrien.

-Yo ,bueno yo ...me gusta alguien ,sabes.

-Oh ,vaya ...era de suponerse -su voz se oía quebrada.

-Tengo miedo, Marinette ¿y si ella no me quiere?

-Seguramente lo hace Adrien ,habría que estar muy loca como para no quererte.

-¿Tú me quieres? -mis manos estaban sudando.

-Lo hago,eres mi mejor amigo,por supuesto voy a querer a mi amigo.

-Amigos ,claro gracias Marinette, luego te hablo.

-No es nada ,descansa.

Me sentía frustrado, quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo y no saber nunca más de nada . Marinette no me quería y aunque eso era evidente ,pretendía seguir engañandome con que sí, la mentira no me duraría en la cabeza pero retrasaría el dolor lo suficiente como para conocer a alguien y olvidarla.

¿A quién demonios quiero engañar? Eso jamás pasaría.

Llamé a Alya.

-Es tarde ,ve al grano Agreste.

-Ella me odia,no me considera ni un poquito, me gusta mucho ,Alya y no se qué hacer.

-Pero ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que me gustaba alguien y no sabía qué hacer.

-Ustedes dos me van a matar -suspiró-mañana la veré por la mañana ,puedes esconderte tras las escalera ,quizá te enteres de algo bueno.

-Gracias Alya, te amo.

-lo sé nene ,lo sé, ahora dejame dormir o te haré llorar.

A pesar de la poca tranquilidad que Alya me había dado no pude conciliar el sueño ,otra vez. Además del terrible insomnio que sufría desde hace tiempo ,la duda me dejaba bastante impaciente. A la mañana siguiente había amanecido con unas ojeras tan amoratadas que Nathalie creyó que me habían golpeado,bastó con decirle que el insomnio me atacaba nuevamente para que me dejara en paz.

Alya y yo esperábamos a Marinette ,ella recargada en las escaleras y yo escondido tras éstas, poco después apareció, no se veía para nada bien.

-Oye niña ,te ves terrible-y tenía razón, los ojos de Mari estaban hinchados y rojos ,además de tener unas ojeras casi tan inmensas como las mías y sus ojos parecían humedecidos. Vaya que se veía mal.

-Anoche me llamo,Alya. Me dijo que gustaba de alguien más, Ya quiere a alguien más.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo como un caballo loco en pleno entrenamiento de equitación, si Marinette no hablaba de mi estaba perdido ,alguien más ya me había ganado.

-No te entiendo ,Marinette. Creía que lo odiabas ,ya sabes después de lo del chicle y eso.

-Sí,bueno no ,sabes que no puedo odiarlo, es mi amigo.

-Tu amigo,ok ...Marinette respóndeme una cosa ,¿Qué sientes por Adrien Agreste?

-Me gusta ,me gusta mucho pero para él sólo soy su amiga.

El nudo que se había formado en mi estómago la noche anterior se estaba desenredando ,una liberación profunda inundaba mi cuerpo .

¿Han experimentado esa satisfacción de abrir el regalo y ver exactamente lo que querías?

Marinette era mi regalo.

Marinette era lo que más quería.

* * *

-SU ESPALDA-

* * *

 **Chan,Chan, Chan... xd disfruten, esto y lean mi otra historia,"The Purrfect cat" :'v**

 **Bye, bye en un rato subo el otro capítulo.**

 **Lamento cualquier error, lo arreglare, lo prometo.**

 **Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. 03SU ESPALDA

**«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Necesitaba ayuda pronto.

La situación con Marinette se me había salido de las manos, cada que la veía pasar sentía mi cuerpo temblar cual gelatina expuesta al sol, me ponía casi tan rojo como ella y puedo asegurar que si no fuera porque ambos solíamos estar nerviosos no entenderíamos nada de nuestros tartamudeos.

Vernos se había vuelto una proeza, de no ser porque Nino se encontraba ahí y aún le debía respeto como amigo, hubiese desfallecido ya un par de veces ante la azabache que me volvía loco.

Mi amigo notaba mi cambio pero supongo que no se decidía del todo a preguntarme por ello.

Estábamos en el salón de Arte en ese momento, Nino terminaba un cuadro de lo que parecía una cesta con cabezas, según entendía era una parodia a un cuadro famoso de una cesta de frutas. Yo pintaba o más bien replicaba "La noche estrellada sobre el Ródano" . Sentía el fluir del pincel saturado de la sustancia azulada y amoratada, quería terminar las partes obscuras antes de empezar con los faros pues no estaba dispuesto a ensuciar mi trabajo.

Nino me miraba de reojo, eso me tensaba en el proceso de detallado. Nino no era de los que se guardaran las cosas, decía lo que podía o quería decir a quien podía o quería decir.

Al finalizar nuestra sesión la profesora comentó algo de equipos y murales, no entendía muy bien así que preferí salir normal del aula y luego preguntarle a Nino. Me había tardado más de lo usual, mi cuadro era de los más complejos pues era básicamente una réplica, debía ser perfecta, quería que así lo fuera. Esa pintura era lo único que me relajaba de mi tan tensa vida.

Al salir arrastraba los pies, no aguantaba mi alma, deseaba llegar a casa y dormir aunque fuera diez minutos, hasta el sueño se me fue cuando Nino,Alya y Marinette me llamaban desde la parte baja de la escalinata.

—Entonces, nos vemos ahí en dos horas.— continuó Alya como si mi llegada hubiese sido irrelevante. Se marchó y seguida de ella, Marinette.

Según entendí el traicionero de Nino nos había organizado como equipo con Alya y por supuesto con Marinette. No es que me molestara estar con las chicas, es que conocía las verdaderas razones de mi amigo, haría cualquier cosa por estar con la ojiazul. Eso me estaba colocando en una situación muy difícil.

Acudí al lugar, Marinette realizaría el boceto del mural, luego junto a ella Alya y yo trazamos todo en la pared. Alya y Nino realizaban la investigación y por último el moreno y yo pintábamos y retocabamos.

El trazado fue fácil, Marinette y yo le hacíamos bromas a Alya por su mal pulso, después reímos de su pequeñez y la evidente desconcentración que se cargaba esa tarde. La azabache y yo estábamos colorados de reír tanto, Nino igualmente lo estaba pero parecía estar más furioso que feliz.

Al marcharse Alya, la cosa parecía ponerse más tensa, la habitación donde hacíamos el mural parecía achicarse poco a poco, como queriendo asfixiarnos.

Marinette guardaba sus hojas y pinceles en un maletín, yo la observaba atento. Había dejado de pintar sólo para mirar su bella espalda, parecía tan tranquila, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que si no dejaba de mirarla,se daría cuenta y creería que mis intenciones eran malas.

—¿Qué tanto ves, hermano? —Nino me miraba con complicidad, algo en él me recordaba a Alya, le sonreí nervioso y giré para apreciar nuevamente a mi amiga pero ella ya no estaba.

—Nada, sólo pensaba.

—Se despidió de ti y ni cuenta te diste, estabas muy perdido "pensando"—rió.

— A ti te gusta ¿No es así? —me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y luego soltó una carcajada que casi me deja sordo.

—Es una chica muy linda, la conozco hace tanto que la consideraría mi hermana pero no me atrae de esa manera, además a ti te vuelve loco.

—El loco aquí eres tú, Lahiffe.

—Vamos Agreste, he visto cómo la miras, ni siquiera yo pongo esa cara de imbécil cuando escucho mi canción favorita.

Era cierto, y todo eso sólo me hacía darme cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, Nino no quería quedar siempre con las chicas por pasar tiempo con Marinette, no señor... Ahora todo estaba claro.

—Pero si con Alya—su valentía se había esfumado, me miraba entre avergonzado y molesto, reí sutilmente y luego decidí seguir pintando—Me gusta mucho, hace meses que me trae suspirando, toda ella es un enigma y me encanta, su sonrisa, su cabello, su cuerpo, cada palabra que sale de su boca es un mantra para mi. Te diría que la amo pero sería arriesgar demasiado a mi cordura, sólo te diré que me trae delirando.

Un sonido en secó me hizo girar el rostro a la puerta. Marinette estaba ahí parada, su rostro lucia rojo a más no poder, su maletín yacía en el suelo y no dejaba de mirarme con los ojos como platos.

Mierda.

—Yo la...el...Le...olvidé mi... celular en la... mesa.

Giré mi rostro y efectivamente ahí estaba, lo tome y caminé hasta llegar frente a ella, le sonreí amable y ella tenía un rostro que si no rompíamos la tensión, iba a explotar.

—Gracias,A-di-Adie-Adiós.—susurró y yo me acerqué más a ella para luego besar su frente.

—Adiós ,princesa.

Después de eso Marinette había huido como rayo, dejándonos a ambos muy desconcertados.

No la había visto en días, es decir nos veíamos pero en cuanto me acercaba huía de mi como si fuera la peste negra. Pareciera que me odiaba incluso más de lo que lo hacía ya. Y eso sinceramente me estaba hartando.

Un día sin más, la tomé del brazo, la estaba lastimando, lo sé pero ella no me dejaba otra opción.

—Bien, sí, me gustas,Marinette. Me pareces una chica tan hermosa y tierna que quiero besarte ahora mismo, estar contigo por mucho tiempo, perderme a tu lado, Marinette no me lastimes más y mejor dime que me odias, que lo haces desde hace mucho y yo... Yo...me alejo de ti.

—No, yo no te odio, eres realmente muy especial para mi pero, justo ahora estoy confundida y no podría verte como algo más que mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.

Ok,eso estaba siendo una estocada muy,muy fuerte. Había dejado de escuchar todo lo que había dicho después, cosas sobre confianza, mejores interacciones, amistades perdidas.

Marinette me estaba dejando, empujando, refundiendo en la Friendzone.

No me preocupaba tanto si yo ya bien sabía que ella si sentía algo por mi ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo?

¿Intentaba engañarme a mi, o había engañado a Alya?

Pero no se iba a deshacer así de mi, no era tan fácil.

* * *

-SUS PIERNAS -

* * *

 **Jaloooo, me siento muy emocionada por este proyecto, empieza de poquito en poquito pero aún así cada cosa es MUY importante, como sea y para quien lea esto. Gracias 😄💙💙**

 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima .**


	5. 04SUS PIERNAS

« **Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Sentados en círculo cada uno esperaba su turno para poder parar el pico y besar a alguien, yo por mi parte me sentía muy nervioso, no es que no hubiera besado a una chica antes, sólo que lo había hecho tantas veces que ya no lo sentía especial.

Cada quien tendría tres turnos de los cuales yo estaba a punto de perder uno pues seguía después de Nino quien besó a Juleka. La botella giraba y giraba y yo sentía mi corazón palpitar cada que apuntaba a Marinette. Paró.

Me acerqué a ella y agaché un poco mi rostro, sentía su cuerpo temblar así que opté por terminar con aquello lo más rápido. Olía a canela. Me aparté completamente de Sabrina y noté lo colorada que estaba, regresé a mi lugar de inmediato ignorando el beso. Alya tiraba después de mí y así lo hizo, la botella giraba nuevamente y se detuvo en Marinette.

Alya se acercaba peligrosamente a Marinette mientras ésta me miraba de reojo, sus labios humedecidos se movían como si se pertenecieran los unos a los otros, Alya colocaba su mano en la cadera de la azabache, luego la subía por su cintura y finalmente al seno izquierdo de Marinette, lo acariciaba como si fuera una pelota anti-estrés, Marinette acariciaba su otros seno con delicadeza, mientras tiernos gemidos salían de entre sus labios, juro que no me perdí nada de aquello. Después de eso Marinette giró la botella y ahora le tocaba besar a Rose.

Tras el beso de Alya y Marinette, los demás parecían haber jalado cuerda, la situación se tornaba cada vez más rara.

Incluso Chloé quien me había tocado besar en mi segundo turno, metía sus manos bajo mi camisa ocasionalmente, Nino había sido un poco más sutil, y en mi último turno había optado por darme el beso y ya.

Teníamos 17 años, una casa sola y las hormonas alborotadas, todo resultaba adecuado, todo podía pasar.

Marinette usaba un short muy corto, dejaba ver sus largas y preciosas piernas, se encontraba sentada al filo de las escaleras de aquella casa, sus pies se balanceaban como los de una niña pequeña.

— _¿Te divertiste?_

 _—Un poco—suspiró—No era lo que esperaba._

 _—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no besé a la chica que me gusta._

 _Dio un respingo en su lugar y su piel comenzó a tornarse roja._

 _—Yo...Yo tampoco —le sonreí._

 _—Merecemos una recompensa,¿qué te parece?._

 _—¿Qué clase de recompensa?_

 _—Cierra los ojos._

 _—Adrien..._

 _—Vamos, bugaboo._

Marinette bufó y cerró los ojos, sus piernas parecían temblar y yo por igual me estaba poniendo nervioso. Acaricié delicadamente su mejilla y a su vez llevaba mi pulgar a sus labios para hacer con ellos lo mismo. Sentía su estremecer y eso me hacia ponerme aún más nervioso.

Relamió y mordió su labio al yo pasar mi tacto sobre él, acerqué mi rostro poco a poco a ella, dudando en hacerlo, aunque bien sabía que ella conocía mis intenciones. Y la besé.

Chocaba mis labios con lo de ella en pequeños besos que se conectaban con ayuda de uno más profundo. Sentía mi alma escapar cuando su suavidad se alejaba de mí y volver cuando me devoraba nuevamente.

Estando con Marinette podía explorar si no bien todos, demasiados sentimientos, me recordaba al suave roce de la brisa veraniega, esa que tanto extrañaba pasar con mi madre, pero que hacía a Marinette manifestarse como sólo ella sabía.

Luego de tanto beso, Marinette tomaba mi mano y con su pulgar hacía círculos en ella.

 _—Me tengo que ir—mencionó después de un rato._

 _—Te puedo acompañar._

 _—No es necesario._

 _—Quiero estar más rato contigo—besó mis labios fugazmente — por favor, bugaboo._

 _—Te aviso cuando llegue, gatito._

Al irse Marinette yo me había largado de ahí también, estaba en mi habitación, revisando el celular cada cinco segundos, a Marinette le tomaba más tiempo llegar a su casa, ante el hecho de que estaba aún más retirado de donde fue la reunión e,iba caminando.

Estaba llegando a un grado de desesperación demasiado grande para mi estabilidad mental, ya harto comencé a buscar su número en mis contactos para llamarla y cerciorarme de que estaba bien.

Su mensaje apareció.

 _M~Llegué, se me dificultó pero por fin llegué . Descansa._

 _A~Me alegro, ¿qué tal todo?_

 _*escribiendo... escribiendo.._

 _..escribiendo *_

 _M~ Ni siquiera te lo puedo explicar, no me lo creo y eso que estuve ahí. Me besó, Alya, me besó! Adrien Agreste, el chico más lindo y que más me gusta me besó y, además me quería traer a casa, Alya creo que cada día lo amo más._

 _M~ No, espera._

 _M~Adrien, no leas eso._

 _M~ No era para ti,Adrien noooo!_

 _A~ (õ_ô) Wow..._

 _M~ Ay no, qué torpe._

Mi corazón palpitaba como un loco, sabía de Alya que Marinette gustaba de mi, pero nunca había salido de su boca. Una sonrisa se curvó descarada en mi rostro e inmediatamente le marqué.

 _—No me odies, por favor, Adrien._

 _—No tengo razones para hacerlo... Me gustas, Marinette._

 _—Adrien..._

 _—No, esta bien, me encantas, eres preciosa, valiente, eres única... me gustas, Marinette._

 _—Tú también me gustas, Adrien pero, no puedo, esto aún es raro para mi._

 _—Bien—suspiré — ¿Podrías por lo menos seguir siendo mi amiga? Ya sabes, salir, platicar, esas cosas._

 _—No le veo el problema. Me tengo que ir, descansa, Adrien._

 _—Oh, Mari, antes, antes... olvidaba una cosa._

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

 _—Me gustas._

 _—Ay, Adrien —soltó una risita —Descansa._

* * *

SUS PIES

* * *

 ** _Sí chicos, lo sé, me tardé en escribir peeeeero tengo mi justificación, o eso creo._**

 ** _Como sea, sé que esto no es lo mejor, lo chido se viene en el siguiente... Y ahora no será Adrien el que besé a Marinette._** ** _En fin. Quizá con este otro capítulo si me apure más y es que ya vienen mis partes favoritas._**

 ** _Si quieren intervenir, o aportar ideas pueden dejar sus reviews o mandar mensaje a mi Twitter (la liga está en mi perfil._**

 ** _Pueden leer mi otro fanfic "THE PURRFECT CAT" ,habrá sorpresitas navideñas y mucho, mucho fanservice... jaja los amo ❤_**

 ** _Bye, bye y nos leemos a la próxima._**


	6. 05SUS PIES

« **Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

 _—¡Marinette, basta!_ **  
**

Ella siempre había sido de pies fríos, solía ponerlos en mi espalda de una manera extraña, haciendo que miles de escalofríos me recorriera durante la noche , algunas veces lo hacía de broma otras por necesidad.  
Nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos, era su mejor amigo , ese que disfrutaba de las pijamadas a su lado , ese que la besaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad , que la veía en sus peores fachas y aún así creía que era hermosa , ese mejor amigo que la había contemplado semidesnuda y sabía disfrutar a su lado cada maldito segundo. Había pasado mucho desde la confesión de nuestros sentimientos, ella lo seguía evitando, era nuestro último año en la preparatoria , básicamente nuestros últimos días y entre el estrés de la graduación y el baile, la pijamada nos había caído como anillo al dedo.

 _—Marinette , si no dejas de hacerlo ,te golpearé._

 _—Es que es muy graciosos el cómo te estremeces, jaja además no me golpearás,me amas demasiado._

 _—Lo hago , ¿no es así?_ _—Me acerqué sugerente a su rostro , quería besarla pero ella se me acercó primero._

Era la primera vez que ella me besaba ,suponía que eso le ponía incómoda, sus labios eran cada vez más suaves y sus manos recorrían de mi cuello a mi cabello. Marinette nunca se había atrevido a besarme ,pero ahora que lo hacía, me sentía en el cielo. Con una rapidez inexplicable, había quedado a horcadas encima mío, con ambas manos acunaba mi rostro mientras metía sensualmente su lengua en mi cavidad bucal ,yo apretaba sus glúteos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, de repente comenzó a frotarse sobre mi, usaba un pequeño short que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, a eso sumando el hecho de que restregaba su ya notoria humedad, no sabía cómo actuar.

 _—Mari...yo ,no puedo— apenas articulé por la excitación creciente._

 _—Yo...yo —me miraba colorada, se dejó caer encima mío y empezó a sollozar._

 _—No,no,no bonita... No llores —Comencé a besar todo su rostro desesperadamente._

 _—E-es que-e tú—decía hipeando — ya no me quieres ,ya no me abrazas ni me dices que soy linda ,no me tocas y no quieres hablar de lo que sentimos ,ya te harté,¿verdad? Porque no supe que contestarte,ya te perdí, Adrien._

 _—Marinette,claro que no ,yo te adoro bonita._

 _—Adrien ,no me dejes._

 _—No lo haré, pero prometeme algo._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Irás conmigo al baile._

Su sonrisa era mi confirmación, el beso que me dio ,sellaba su sentencia,Marinette estaría conmigo y yo la haría feliz o dejaría de ser un Agreste.

* * *

 _—¿Y Marinette?— me preguntó nerviosa Alya ._

 _—En eso estoy— le dije mientras llamaba por quinta vez a su casa — Hola ,señora Dupain Cheng ,me preguntaba si Marinette ya venía en camino ,ella dijo que no fuera por ella pero ya me preocupé._

 _—Ay Cariño ,lo lamento ,sí, Marinette se retrasó y hace unos minutos mi esposo la fue a dejar al salón, seguramente no tardan ,no te angusties y ,suerte._

 _—¿De verdad? ,gracias señora , estoy un poco nervioso._

 _—No hay de que ,cariño,te dejo. Adiós._

 _—Hasta luego ,señora Dupain Cheng._

 _—¿Y bien ?—me gritó Alya mientras yo ahora veía embobado la puerta ,mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse y mis manos empezaron a sudar—¡Agreste !— Me gritaba Alya mientras me agitaba ._

 _—Bonita._

 _—¿Qué?—giró para encontrarse con la misma escena que yo._

Marinette usaba un vestido largo y rosado, nada llamativo. El vestido era de un rosa tan pálido casi como ella ,sus labios eran de un color carmín y su cabello ondulado apenas rozaba sus hombros,su paso era lento ,como los cientos de canciones que sonarían ese día, miraba todo tan atenta como si de magia se tratara .Yo nunca había ido a un baile pero el mejor escenario para mi en ese entonces, era ella.

 _—Chica ,te ves fenomenal —le decía Alya junto s mi._

 _—¿Tú lo crees?—me preguntaba a mi mientras el sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas._

Me acerqué a besarla delicadamente, me importaba poco si manchaba mi cara de su labial ,sólo quería tenerla para mi.

Bailamos, reímos y bebimos hasta caer ,era cerca de medianoche y nosotros habíamos pedido permiso para quedarnos juntos en mi casa ,no habría nadie así que incluso podríamos despertar tarde y no lo notarían.

Marinette me besaba cual desquiciada, su caminar ahora era torpe y a eso sumándole el que trajera unos tacones que eran más altos que su orgullo. Se había quitado el vestido, su sujetador era sin tirantes y negro al igual que las bragas, con la poca luz de la habitación se podía apreciar la palidez de su piel.

Estaba enamorado de ella ,lo estaba desde hacía años, era en lo único que podía pensar ,como un niño pequeño antes de navidad. Y ahí, a la luz de la luna ,después del primer baile al que había asistido en mi vida ,comprendí que quería todo de ella ,esas pequeñas cosas que había notado con el tiempo ,las grandes cosas que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente apreciaría en ella. La adoraba ,y cometería una locura,de forma egoista probaría con ella nuestro desempeño en el amor.

Sonidos cargados de erotismo llenaban la habitación,sus caricias me embriagaban aún más de lo que ya están (si es que se podía) sabíamos que aquello no estaba bien ,no de esa manera e igual continuamos ,aún sin reconocerlo. Cuando caímos en cuenta de la situación continuamos, quizá por miedo a perdernos ,quizá porque pensábamos que sería la última vez.

Recorrer su piel con mis dedos era como una punzada en el pecho,un ánima en mi cabeza me golpeaba por hacer aquello, ¿y si a ella no le gustaba? La conocía bien ,sabía lo que ella buscaba desde el principio ,uno de esos amores pacientes, de arte ,utópicos y llenos de miel ,aquello que por más que quisiera darle jamás iba a poder.

 _—¿Ahora que?—Me dijo jugando con el nudo de mi corbata que seguía en mi cuello._

 _—No lo sé, dime tú._

 _—Es complicado, ¿Me quieres?_

 _—Es complicado ,¿tú me quieres? —me pellizcó — Auch ,Marinette no seas loca._

 _—Nada es serio contigo ,no hicimos nada malo,¿no hay por qué preocuparnos ,verdad?_

 _—Eso depende ,¿ahora me odias?_

 _—Es complicado, Agreste._

 _— Muerete,Dupain-Cheng._

* * *

 **-SUS RODILLAS-**

* * *

 **Ya sé, me tardé ,pero tengo justificación (?) regresé a la escuela y me cambiaron a varios profesores, etc ...además mi vida dio un giro total ...¿Alguna vez los han decepcionado ,pero así cabrón y quien menos piensan? Como sea ,prometo ya no retrasarme tanto , ni con esto ni con los oneshots... Que por cierto , deberían ir aa leer ,se llaman"FRAGMENTOS" en fin ,gracias por leer y ya saben que aprecio sus votos ,comentarios y todo eso.**

 **Les recomiendo "DOPAMINA" de TheChatNoirsMeow (el buen tío Chat) está bueno y recién empezadito UuUr... Como sea.**

 **Bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	7. 06SUS RODILLAS

**«Miraculous no me pertenece en ningún aspecto pero la historia si es completamente mía »**

* * *

Permanecíamos siempre recostados en la cama de Marinette, las vacaciones habían empezado ya y eso no significaba que hubiésemos dejado de vernos.

Nos veíamos siempre que podíamos y yo lograba contemplar su bello rostro todos los días. Acostados, estiraba el brazo para acariciar los pequeños huesos que saltaban de sus rodillas, ella soltaba pequeñas risillas para después revolver mi cabello y dar cortos besos en mi nariz, era mi Marinette.

* * *

Durante la cena con los Dupain, Marinette, su padre y yo hacíamos pequeñas bromas con la comida, la señora Dupain no nos reprendía, pero amenazó más de una vez con privarnos del postre, algo que claro no cumplió. Era rico chocolate caliente y un pastel que desaparecía en cuanto más cuchareabamos.

— _¿Qué harás éstas vacaciones, Adrien?_ — preguntó el señor Dupain.

— _Realmente no lo sé, señor. Mi padre tiene muchos eventos éste verano, dudo que podamos hacer algo juntos._

 _—Oh, cariño por qué no vienes con nosotros la próxima semana a China, veremos a mi madre, después de todo eres parte de la familia_ — sonrió Sabine del otro lado de la mesa.

— _Sí, es decir, eres el novio de mi pequeña, debes conocer a nuestra familia_ —sugirió Tom.

Marinette pareció atragantarse con las fresas del pastel y yo puedo jurar que casi me tiro el chocolate encima.

— _Señor, yo..._

 _—No somos novios, papá_ — interrumpió Mari— _sólo somos amigos_ — agachó la mirada a su plato y con melancolía yo seguí comiendo.

— _Bueno, "sólo amigos" ustedes recogerán la mesa, entonces_ —comentó Sabine y en seguida se levantó de la mesa.

— _Adrien_ —me llamó Tom, yo levanté la mirada y él sólo me regaló una sonrisa más — _Aún así, puedes ir con nosotros a China_ — asentí feliz y él acarició la cabeza de Marinette — _Provecho_ — y se retiró.

Marinette y yo nos levantamos a hacer lo que sus padres nos habían pedido, y en todo ese rato ella no me había visto a los ojos una sola vez.

 _—Lamento la imprudencia de mis padres._

 _—No tienes que preocuparte, en cambio yo...¿te pasa algo? No quieres que vaya, ¿cierto?_

— _No fue eso lo que me molestó._

 _—¿Qué fue entonces, princesa?_ — coloqué mi mano en su mejilla mientras su calor se volvía mío.

— _Ésto, ésto es lo que me molesta, Adrien_ —apartó mi mano con brusquedad y giró por completo dándome la espalda.

— _No te sigo_ —mencioné confundido.

 _—Me prometías amor eterno, me decías cosas que llenaron mi ser de felicidad y yo, yo aún no entiendo el por qué, ¿Qué soy para ti?_

 _—¿Es por ese patético tema de los novios, no?_

 _—No es patético, yo siento que no te importa más ésto, a caso ¿no soy suficiente?_

 _—Oye_ —acuné su rostro entre mis manos — _nunca digas eso, eres perfecta, la mejor NO "novia" del mundo, no necesitas un título, tú no, eres única, no como las demás._

— _Pero quiero ser tu SÍ "novia"._

 _—Y yo tu novio._

Sus labios y los míos se unieron una vez más, era cierto lo que le había dicho, lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de cualquier cosa que se podría ofrecer en un noviazgo, ella era demasiado especial para esto. La miré a los ojos y sonrió.

— _¿Entonces si iremos a China?—_ dijo su padre en el marco de la puerta y todos comenzamos a reír.

Ella era mi novia todos era mi familia.

* * *

Las vacaciones con los Dupain no fueron precisamente largas, a decir verdad sólo fue una semana y media. Al regresar Marinette me dijo que se iría a un curso de diseño en Italia. Eso tomaría dos meses de nuestro verano discutimos, pero finalmente se fue.

Nos llamábamos todas las noches mientras yo tenía miedos irracionales por perderla, despertaba en las madrugadas desesperado por tenerla cerca.

Una de esas noches me llamó y las cosas se tornaron en contra mía y de mis hormonas.

— _Hola, amor_ — dijo del otro lado del teléfono— dude en llamarte ¿qué hora es?

— _Tarde_ —contesté fastidiado.

— ¿ _estás bien?_

 _— No, no puedo estarlo, sabes, te extraño y mucho_ — suspiré y ella igual lo hizo.

— _¿Estás solo?_

— _Sí_ — contesté en un titubeo.

 _—¿Qué llevas puesto?_

 _—M -Marinette..._

* * *

 **-SU CINTURA-**

* * *

 **Ya sé lo que me van a decir "ya era hora, hija de tu mamá"**

 **Pero entre la escuela y que básicamente mi inspiración romántica se fue al carajo, dejé ésto en pausa. Lo lamento, pero ahora les aviso que ésta historia se actualiza los días JUEVES (hoy no es jueves ggg, lo siento)**

 **Espero, de verdad ganarme su perdón, lo amo, en serio, pero necesito lof en mi vida para éste fanfic en especial.**

 **Spik53, son errores de dedo :c lo siento.**

 **Emely-nya, eso intento, eso intento.**

 **Vane18porras, teeeeen, actualizaciooooón!**

 **Lupilux Neko,lamento decepcionarte pero aquí no existen los miraculous, es un amor "normal" de unos chicos normales, básicamente son recuerdos de Adrien.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si no porfi sólo no me maten.**

 **Si desean leer más, pueden pasearse por mis historias:**

 **THE PURRFECT CAT.**

 **LE RIDEAU NOIR.**

 **EL PRINCIPIO Y EL FIN.**

 **FRAGMENTOS.**

 **Pueden seguirme en todas mis redes sociales como "cjdelarge"**

 **O en mi página de Facebook " Miopía & Astigmatismo "**

 **Los amoooo, bye, bye y nos leemos el próximo jueves**


End file.
